


Write your name along my nerves

by liripip



Series: Room for three [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Prostitution fantasy, Sub Gabe, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/pseuds/liripip
Summary: Jack gets called away over Gabriel's birthday, so Ana steps in and fixes Gabriel a gangbang to cheer him up. She records the entire thing and streams it to Jack too, because she's a great girlfriend to both of them.





	Write your name along my nerves

**Author's Note:**

> The title may imply at least a little bit of depth to this but no, it's all porn. Enjoy. 
> 
> Originally posted to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/liripip) because threading seemed fun.

Gabriel hesitates outside the door. He's nervous. Being ganged up on is something he's been fantasizing about since his teens, but actually going through with it… He’s not an easily embarrassed man, but he doesn't want pictures of himself stuffed with dick all over the holonet.

And meeting any of the people fucking him tonight again, well… He wants this kept anonymous. He also wishes Jack was here, he evidently relies heavily on him for comfort and reassurance, and doing this without him-- even with Ana there-- is… nerve-wracking.

He misses Jack fiercely. They're not unused to being apart-- hell, he wishes they weren't so used to it-- but today is his fortieth birthday and they had plans. But so, it seems, did a terror group in El Salvador. Shitty timing on their part, but Gabriel agrees that Jack has to be there. Neither one of them would have been able to focus on their dinner anyway.

So instead, he gets this. He doesn't know who, he doesn't know how many, he doesn't know exactly what they'll do to him. He only knows an address, a decent but not luxurious hotel in central Zürich, and a room, the key card to which Ana had gleefully slid into his back pocket.

_“Come showered,”_ she'd said, nails sharp as they scraped lightly inside his collar, her breath warm as she leaned in against his ear. _“No need to dress up.”_

The elevator dings and a woman in a business suit steps out, eyeing him with mild curiosity before she enters her own room down the hall. Gabriel swallows. His comm reads 19:58. Two minutes to eight. Ana won’t mind if he’s a little early.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

“Gabriel.” Ana is sitting neatly perched in an armchair, looking at him through a tactical eyepiece that paints the left side of her face in blue. He squints at it in confusion, because her cybernetic eye is far more advanced, until she taps a stiletto heeled foot against the floor. His eyes fly to it, following the muscular curves of her legs up until where he can just barely see the lace at the top of her stockings disappear under her skirt.

She clears her throat, and his gaze snaps to her face. Her smile is sharp as a knife, eyes sparkling as she beckons him closer.

“Happy birthday.” She nods at a pillow thrown on the floor before her. “Kneel.”

He does, and her smile turns warmer, less predatory. She bends forward and caresses the side of his neck.

“Your safewords are green, yellow, red. Do you understand?”

Gabriel breathes. His gut is coiling in nervous excitement.

“Yes.”

“Good. You can hang your clothes in the closet.”

He undresses mutely, Ana's eyes watching him calculatingly all the while. He feels exposed, alone under her scrutiny, and it's doing things to his pulse, his cock thickening more with every nervous breath.

When he's naked, she waves him over. He stands there, feeling a little awkward despite all the times she's seen him like this. Ana smirks and slides the sharp toe of her shoe up the inside of his calf.

“Turn around. Hands behind your back.”

His breath leaves him in short, needy pants as she binds his wrists together, her calm only accentuating the heat building in the pit of his belly. His cock throbs between his legs, and it takes all of his discipline not to fidget, not try to rub his thighs together.

“There,” she says, poking at the meat of his ass until he takes the cue and turns back around.

“Mm, hello,” she says, the laugh lines around her eyes deepening as she peers up at him through her eyelashes. “You seem to be in a good mood.”

She kisses the tip of his cock, and motions back down to the pillow. When he's down, kneeling before her in submission, she casually nudges his knees apart with her foot and pokes and prods at his cock with her shoe, teasing and taunting, the smooth leather cold as she gently lifts his ballsack with it.

“Please,” he whispers at last when he can't stand it anymore. “Please, use me.”

Ana laughs, sweet and gentle.

“Baby, I _am_ using you.” He groans, dropping his head to stare at her shiny shoe rubbing along his dick, a smear of precome on the side of it and the sharp heel digging into the meat of his thigh.

“There, there,” she says leaning back to carefully nudge his chin up with a pointed toe. “Are you ready for the main event?”

“Yes. Please.”

“So _eager._ ” She waves her shoe in front of his face. “Clean this up first?”

He does, laving his tongue over the smooth leather, the taste of his precome sending a jolt of arousal through his body. The traces of his spit beads on the material, and Ana frowns at it before gently wiping it dry against his cheek.

“Good boy,” she says, ruffling the buzzed-short curls of his hair. “Keep your eyes on me.”

She raps her knuckles sharply on the side table, and Gabriel starts as he hears the bathroom door open behind him, has to fight a near uncontrollable urge to turn around and look as several sets of footsteps come closer.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he moans as a hand strokes over the back of his neck, down along the line of his jaw to tilt his face up. He obeys, following along until he can just barely keep his eyes on Ana, all his will poured into keeping his eyes on her face as several forms gather around him, indistinct in his peripheral vision.

“It's really him,” an unfamiliar voice says, and light fingers brush down his exposed throat. Gabriel stifles a whimper. Something-- a finger?-- brushes against his lips, slipping between them to easily part his teeth and stroke over the tip of his tongue.

“Commander Reyes,” another voice says. “It’s truly an honor.” Gabriel doesn't know if he's being mocked or not-- is a little bit horrified to realize that he hopes he is, gasps at the full body shiver that runs through him when the man continues with “Couldn't imagine you were such a whore.”

“Now, now,” Ana says, kicking off her shoes and tucking her feet under her body. “He's been good. Be nice to him as long as he behaves.”

Gabriel twitches as a hand cups his pec, squeezing the nipple.

“What was the price again?” a third voice asks from behind him, and Gabriel groans around the fingers shallowly working in and out of his mouth. He _knows_ it's for show, but damn, he didn't even _know_ the idea of being whored out would do it for him.

“Fifty for his mouth, a hundred for his ass.”

“That's a little steep, don't you think?” Gabriel isn't sure if it's the first voice or not. God, how many guys are going to fuck him tonight? “I’m not paying that unless I go first.”

Ana shrugs a shoulder.

“What about the rest of you?”

There is a chorus of mumbling around him, before a voice-- a deep, rumbling one, one Gabriel is _sure_ he hasn't heard before-- rumbles that he doesn't mind them broken in.

Gabriel can't help it. His eyes roll back, his body curling in on itself as the groan is ripped from his belly. _Fuck_. They haven't even touched him yet. He can't remember being more turned on in his life.

He blinks his eyes open to a number of arms reaching forward. He wants so badly to just _count_ them, but Ana is holding his gaze, eyebrow lifted in challenge, and he knows he's not allowed to look away.

She gathers up the bills-- cash, if he had any doubt that the entire exchange was staged, it died right there, and slides them into the top of her stockings.

Then she gestures at him with a disinterested air, and demonstratively looks away from him.

“He’s all yours, boys. Let the prissy one go first, then.”

Gabriel sags as the force of her gaze leaves him, and lets himself be folded over. Cheek on the carpet, he tries to look around himself, sees two men he doesn't recognize standing over him. Neither one is touching him, one palming himself through his jeans and the other slowly unzipping while licking his lips.

Then there are hands on his thighs, parting them, and then another hand is stroking down his spine to press on the small of his back, and the rumbling voice speaks above him.

“Arch your back, slut.”

There is no malice in the words, they're just… a statement. Gabriel shivers and does his best to comply, but the friction of the carpet is pulling unpleasantly at his scarred cheek and he can't take the weight off. The hands lift his shoulders, helping him into position, and the stroking of his back continues. The touch on his thighs move up, kneading the cheeks of his ass. Gabriel pushes his hips into it, moaning, his toes curling as the hand on his back moves down the line of his spine to circle his tailbone.

Then a wet mouth slides along the join of his thigh and ass, and Gabriel jolts as it presses between his cheeks. He feels a wet tongue lapping at his hole, the light scratch of a beard around it, and _fuck_ , someone who's face he's never even seen is tonguing his asshole, it's too much--

Before he has a chance to move, the previously gentle hand on his back is gripping him by the neck as if he were a misbehaving kitten, calmly but firmly holding him down to the floor. He tries to squirm, and hands grab his ankles, holding him in place. The slippery tongue never stops moving, teasing him open bit by bit.

He gasps, cries out wordlessly as it dips inside him for the first time, kissing him with an intimacy that he can't believe he's allowing a stranger.

There is a sharp point of pressure between his shoulder blades, accompanied by a flat, cool surface. Ana. He's not sure when she slipped the shoes on again, but one of them is on his back, keeping him pressed to the floor.

The reminder of her presence immediately calms him down. He's safe. Ana has his back, literally and figuratively.

“Tell me your color.”

Her voice is brisk and businesslike, and it's all he needs to land in the situation again.

“Green,” he says, after a deep breath.

Ana grinds the heel a little bit into his skin.

“Are you nervous?”

There's no point in denying it, is there? He nods, awkwardly, his cheek still resting on the carpet. A slick finger pushes its way inside him, quickly followed by a second one.

“I have something that might ease your mind.”

She leans towards him, and a moment later she's pushing something into his ear. He is confused for a second, until a rough voice speaks near reverently in his ear.

“Oh my God, Gabe, if you could see yourself… Fuck, you're so hot, I miss you so much.”

“Jack…” Heat rushes through him. Of course. The eyepiece. Ana is fucking sending this to him. He sees what she sees. “Fuck, Jack, I wish you were here.”

“Yeah. Me too. I wanna watch you get _wrecked_ , Gabe. Watch them fuck you out and then take you myself when they're done with you. Let them leave you fucking _dripping_ with come before I take you back.”

Gabriel whimpers. He wants so badly to be kissed, Jack's words wrapping filthily along his nerves while all the love between them is poured into his mouth.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Yes.” His own voice sounds broken, hitching as the fingers pull back and more lube is pushed into his hole. “Fuck, yes.”

“Oh God… here it comes. Damn, you look so good.”

Something blunt and warm presses against his hole, and Gabriel forces himself to relax as the first cock is pushed inside him, the man behind him groaning in pleasure as he sheats himself to the root.

The fucking isn't rough, but there is nothing gentle about it either. Strong fingers tilt his hips upward, the cock nudging against his insides as he's used. Someone spits between his cheeks, the warm wetness sliding down his skin to be smeared around the edges of his hole. Gabriel moans, a soft grunt pushed out of him with every thrust into his body.

Another pair of hands strokes over his skin, squeezing his ass, and then he’s gripped by the shoulders and hauled up, a thick, hard cock showed in his face.

“We've paid for both ends of you,” that voice rumbles above him, and Gabriel tries his best to get a look at the man it belongs to. No luck, nothing beyond a solid midsection and a thick trail of dark hair framing his dick. “Open your mouth. Keep your tongue out.”

Ana chuckles and slides out of the armchair, her fingertips trailing over Gabriel's back as she walks in a circle around him, and the man with the voice takes her place in the armchair. His hand is heavy on the back of Gabriel's head. He closes his eyes and feels the last doubts leave his body. Tomorrow, he'll need to be a lot of things. Tonight, he doesn't have to be anything.

“Fuck, ohmy God _, Gabriel_ ,” Jack whines in his ear, and Gabriel opens up as well as he can, lets his mouth be used like a disposable toy. The man's movements are slow and rhythmic but no less demanding, driving in deep and holding until Gabriel is just on the verge of giving in and trying to squirm away, his throat spasming and his lungs begging for air.

“That's it,” the voice rumbles. “Nice and wet. Keep your tongue out.”

He's big, too. Gabriel's jaw is aching within minutes, his focus latching onto Ana's fingertips between his shoulder blades and Jack's whispered praises in his ear. He's really doing it. He's getting fucked by two strangers, hard cocks filling him up, more standing by to take their pleasure from him when they're done.

“Tongue _out_ , I said,” is growled from above, and Gabriel tries, he really does. It doesn't seem to be enough, because the man pulls him in sharply, and if Gabriel thought he was taking him deep before then, well. This is a lot deeper.

His entire body tenses as the fat cockhead pops down past the back of his throat, and he hears the man fucking his ass groan, grinding deep into him as Gabriel tries not to gag.

“Stick your tongue out, bitch, or I'm going to staple it to your fucking chin.”

A burst of heat rushes through him, and he feels himself flushing as he struggles to open his mouth wide enough. The man groans deeply as he finally succeeds, letting him off his cock for a breath before he pulls him down again.

“Ssh, babe, it's okay, we're never going to let anyone hurt you, _fuck_.” Jack barely sounds coherent, his breathing fast and labored in Gabriel's ear. “Fuck, you're taking it so deep, you're so good. I'm so fucking hard, Gabe. I'm jerking off in my fucking shitty hotel room and I wish it was my cock you were gagging on.”

Gabriel keens, tries his best to suck and lick, be as good as he can be. Fingers tighten around his head, pulling him back enough for the man to wrap a fist around his cock beneath Gabriel's lips.

“Yeah…” the voice rumbles. “That's it, that's good.” Long nails brush through his hair. Ana. She wants him to be good too. “Uhh…”

Gabriel pushes down, burying his face in the man's crotch, his tongue dipping out to lick at his balls. He can do this. Can focus on Jack murmuring in his ear, on Ana's fingers on his scalp, can keep his throat open and just let himself get fucked.

The man behind him curses and pulls out, and Gabriel feels his skin being streaked with come, warm and sticky over his ass, splattering over the back of his thighs and the small of his back.

“What the fuck, man?” someone says. “You insist on going first and then you make a fucking mess?”

“Shut up,” the man behind him groans, and Gabriel feels a last weak spurt of come dripping wet onto his empty hole. Somehow, it makes him groan around the cock in his mouth. “I paid for this. Just… wipe it off before you fuck him.”

“You wipe it off!”

Before they can argue any further, the man with the voice laughs deep in his belly and pulls Gabriel off his dick.

“No need to fight. You two come up here, I'll show you how this is meant to be done.”

“Oh fuck,” Gabriel whispers, before his head is unceremoniously turned to the side and another cock slides into his mouth. Jack groans in his ear, and he hears a cap being opened, feels cool lube being spread over his hole. He's faintly aware of the bathroom door closing, someone starting to piss soon thereafter.

“Lemme have a go,” he hears, and he is pulled off one cock and onto another, the new one tasting strongly of precome as it drags across his tongue. He licks, rubs the flat of his tongue over the underside of the shaft, humming his encouragement until he's pulled back and returned to the first guy.

This is really happening. Two guys are sharing his mouth, a third has just started pushing his big, thick cock into his ass. He shivers, cock aching between his thighs.

“Fuck, he's big,” Jack breathes in his ear. “The head isn't even in yet. He's gonna open you up so wide, fuck, Gabe.”

He feels it when the head slips inside, the momentary ease to the stretch before the thick ridge is pulled out again, is fucked in and out over his rim until his hands and toes are clenching, pain and pleasure chasing each other along his nerves.

A firm hand cupping his chin, and he's pulled up, cock slipping from his lips-- he's not even keeping track of whom he's sucking off at the moment, they keep switching-- and Ana is looking down into his face, her eyebrows pulled together in question.

He swallows some of the thick, viscous spit filling his mouth. He's drooled, left a big stain on the carpet, thick drops sliding down his chest as Ana pulls him upright.

The man fucking him takes that moment to _finally_ really slip inside him, and Gabriel cries out as he's spread apart, slowly and gently but _so thick_.

“Gabriel?” Ana says, wiping the spit off his chin with her thumb. She lifts an eyebrow.

“Green?” he chances.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Green. Fuck, come on.”

“Alright then.” She pushes him down again, none too gently, and he might have fallen on his face if one of the guys hadn't caught him by the shoulders. “You don't have to take turns, you know.” She sounds vaguely disinterested, perching herself on the padded arm of the chair. “He's got a big mouth on him.”

Gabriel doesn't have time to even process that before both of them are crowding into his mouth, cockheads slick and warm as they bump together over his tongue. He tries to keep his teeth away from them, hears himself moaning, hears Jack moan along with him. One of the men takes control, gripping him by the back of his head and fucking deeper into his mouth, the two cocks taking up a counterpoint rhythm, seesawing in and out between his lips as his eyes roll back.

He's limp in their hold, his hips held tilted up, the weight of his upper body supported by the two men using his mouth, and he feels… Giddy. Happy. Like he's about to burst into laughter. His jaw aches and his cock is throbbing, desperate for someone to touch him, but it's like he's floating. He could wait forever.

He feels the man behind him lean more weight into his thrusts, his deep voice vibrating in Gabriel's chest as he groans. His cock pulses and twitches, spilling it's load deep in his insides.

Gabriel arches under the hands stroking up his back, lifting his ass into the last few savoring strokes. He can't suppress the whimper as the thick cock is pulled out, replaced with a finger prodding at his rim.

“There,” the man says, “now he's fucked proper. Who's up?”

“I'll go,” he hears, and one of the guys fucking his mouth withdraws, his place taken by a new guy he doesn't recognize. Gabriel looks up at him while his mouth is used, sees a mocking smirk dance across his features as the man slowly plays with his flaccid dick. Is this the guy who came all over his ass? He supposes so-- he's not been able to properly look around, but he hasn't sensed any others in the room. He's pretty, classic good looks framed by good hair and artfully unkept stubble, but it's marred by the mean twist to his mouth. Gabriel dislikes him on instinct. Skinny little twig of a man, too. Probably wouldn't look so cocky were Gabriel not kneeling with his hands tied behind his back.

...he's got to be pretty fucked up somehow, because damn does he like the idea of this little wanker making him his whore.

“I'm not done with you,” the guy says, and yup, it's him alright. “Gonna make you choke on this bad boy.”

Gabriel, ass fucked loose and mouth being used like a fucking fleshlight, raises an incredulous eyebrow. Jack snickers in his ear, and he sees Ana cover a giggle with her hand, the other one reaching out to pat the man on his shoulder.

“Don't mind him,” she says, smirking and motioning to Gabriel. “Get your money’s worth.”

“Can we put him on the bed?” a voice asks from behind him, and without warning he's hauled up by the arms. “Here. On his back.”

He's showed down, ending up with his bound wrists forcing his back into an exaggerated arch, and then he's pulled backwards until his head is hanging off the edge. He feels like he's about to fall, unable to catch himself with his hands, but just as he's about to cry out in alarm a pair of hands grab hold around his thighs and push his ass down into the mattress.

“Open up,” the mean looking pretty-boy says, and Gabriel can't deny the rush of heat up his spine as he obeys. He's letting this self-important little twit cram his still soft cock into his mouth, and it feels fantastic. “That's it. Suck it like the fucking bargain bitch you are.”

“Ooooooh,” he hears Ana whisper into comm. “I think I've unearthed yet _another_ kink of his.”

His legs are hoisted into the air, gripped by several hands and pushed up and back, and a slick cock nudges against his hole. Gabriel moans, shifting eagerly. _Fuck,_ he doesn't know which one it is currently sliding inside him, and damn, does the thought get him off.

“At this point I just assume he has all of them.” Jack chuckles, warm and easy in his ear. “You listening, babe?”

Gabriel tries to acknowledge, but all that comes out is a choked gurgle and too-cocky-for-his-own-good groaning at his attempt at a nod.

“You look so good right now. Fuck, can you even feel that cock after the last one?”

Gabriel tries to nod again, but the man at his mouth is pressing in and he's pinned between his crotch and the edge of the bed. He moans instead, his toes curling, pushing his hips back against the man using his ass.

“Fuck, _Gabriel_. Ana, can we look?”

He feels Ana’s weight settle beside him, and then a gentle hand is teasing his long-neglected cock.

“Ah,” someone exclaims, hands tightening around the back of his knees. “Fuck, he gets all tight when you do that.”

“This?” Ana asks, her voice warm with amusement, and soft fingertips trace once again up his cock, the pad of a finger sweeping over the wetness beading at the tip. Gabriel tries to move, wants to thrust his hips into the too-light touch, but several hands hold him down. He groans in frustrated need as soft, soft lips wrap around the head of his cock, the gentlest tongue tracing shapes over too sensitive flesh. Fingers stroke over his balls, a second mouth pressing to his cock to suckle on his shaft, and Gabriel moans helplessly, keeps moaning as the man fucking his ass ups his pace a little, each thrust setting off a rush of dizzy pleasure coursing up his spine.

He loses track of time there, his mind taking second stage to the singing of his body. Several people tease his cock, enough to set tingles off throughout his body, but not enough to bring him any closer to release. The man using his mouth is hard again, his hands firm as they cup the sides of Gabriel’s face and fucks in, in, in, Gabriel’s breath escaping between thrusts in quick startled gulps. He can’t move, gets seconds in-between one man coming in his ass with a grunt and another sliding into place. Jack moans and whispers in his ear, narrating what he’d like to do to Gabriel one minute, panting as he touches himself the next.

The man in front of him swears and grabs him harshly, pushing him down and forcing his cock down his throat, groaning as Gabriel tries to trash free. He doesn’t let up, and Gabriel can’t breathe, is gonna throw up if this goes on for much longer, he will damn well _bite_ the fucker in three -- two-- and there he’s released, the man pulling out with a loud moan and splattering Gabriel’s face with come as he jerks himself through his orgasm.

Gabriel is still catching his breath when fingers dig into his cheeks and pry his mouth open, and the cock slides back between his lips.

“Suck me dry, slut,” the man pants, and Gabriel lets himself obey. He suckles, sweet as he can, carefully blinking one eye that doesn’t seem to be hit open.

“Yeah, that’s it. Come on, gimme some suction. Mmm yeah.”

Apparently satisfied, the guy pulls out and tucks himself in his pants. He smiles that mean smile that Gabriel hates, and then looks away from him like he were leftovers on his dinner plate.

“His ass is better than his mouth, at least before you lot wrecked it.” Gabriel’s brow twitches. It has _got_ to be a role he’s playing, but Gabriel is still incensed. The _nerve_ of this guy.

“His ass was also twice as expensive,” Ana counters, completely casual. Gabriel fumes.

“I suppose. I’ll be off, then.” He touches his fingers to the brim of an imaginary hat. “Gentlemen. Ma’am.” He snorts, gently bumping his knee against the side of Gabriel’s head, the corner of his mouth twitching up. “Commander.”

Gabriel can finally lift his head, see exactly who is doing what to him. Ana smiles and meets his eyes, her fingers wiggling in a little wave. The guy fucking him is flushed, dark stains of sweat forming under the arms of the t-shirt he’s still wearing. The other guy he sucked at the same time is nowhere to be seen. That leaves-- Okay. The guy with the big dick and intoxicating voice looks both younger and gentler than he’d imagined. He’s wearing flannel, and smiles up at him from between his thighs before dipping back down to almost but not quite suck his dick.

Gabriel growls and shifts around, but it gains him nothing. His shoulders are free to wriggle about, but his hips are held steady and aside from throwing himself on the floor he still can’t actually _do_ anything about the situation.

Jack laughs in his ear.

“Getting impatient, are we?” He hums in amusement and Gabriel grits his teeth. “You know, I don’t recall either of us saying anything about letting you come. Now, I think I can get out of here the day after tomorrow--”

He never actually finishes that sentence because Gabriel’s face twists in annoyance and Ana starts laughing. The guy still rocking in and out of his ass looks between them in some confusion.

And with that, like it or not, the mood breaks. The intensity of the scene has run out. Ana pats him on the hip and begins to slowly jerk him off as the guy between his thighs picks up the cue and the pace, smooth long thrusts that still feel great even if the spell is broken. Gabriel relaxes into it, just lies there and lets them fuck and stroke and lick him, soft moans pulled from his chest at every thrust into him.

Before long, the guy comes and pulls out, and right after that the man with the voice pulls off his cock.

“Mmm, look at that,” he says, his voice still sending a thrill down Gabriel’s spine, and he feels his cheeks being spread.

“Mm-mm-mm,” Ana hums. A slick fingertip circles his rim, and Jack moans.

“You’ve gotta get a mirror or something -- wait, Ana can show you later, we’re saving this. Fuck. There’s so much come in you.” He makes the softest sound, breath leaving him in a gentle, longing sigh. “I want to fuck you so bad, fuck. You don’t know how much I want you. Ana, get a dildo.”

Gabriel shifts, following her with his eyes as she gracefully slides from the bed and over to a duffelbag hidden in the other closet.

The man with the voice and surprisingly kind face smiles at him, and leans forward to kiss his forehead.

“It was a pleasure,” he says.

Gabriel blinks at the shift in demeanor.

“Yeah,” he says, confusion bleeding through in his voice. “Yeah, same to you. Uh. Thanks?”

“Happy birthday,” the man says, and then he’s picking up his jacket and leaving with a friendly wave of his hand.

The toilet flushes, the sink runs, and the missing one of the two Gabriel has come to think of as ‘the duo’ reappears. He looks them over. The body language says they know each other. He wouldn’t bet anything expensive on it, but he thinks they’re probably lovers.

The guy who fucked him last stands there uncertainly. He looks like he’d like to shake his hand, but it’s tied behind his back and the poor guy hasn’t decided if he should do anything about it or not.

“You were great,” the other one says, apparently figuring that right there was enough awkwardness between people who just fucked. “I’d love to do it again some time if you want.”

Gabriel licks his lips. Is he supposed to say thank you?

The other one opens his mouth nervously.

“I really do admire you a lot,” he says, his-- boyfriend? Friend?-- shooting him a look of resigned amusement. “I’m sorry I called you a whore.”

Gabriel laughs, startled and loud.

“It’s okay, kid, don’t worry about it.” He chuckles, thinking too late that perhaps he shouldn’t call someone who just fucked him silly a kid. He kind of is, though, Gabriel would be surprised if he’s turned thirty yet. “It was good.”

The guy smiles, and his other half rolls his eyes fondly.

“We’ll be off too,” he says. “Have a great night, now.”

“Yeah.” Gabriel drops his head back to rest on the edge of the mattress. “Yeah, you too.”

The door closes behind them, and Ana walks over to sit on the bed next to him.

“Did you have fun?” she asks, fingers gliding up the centerline of his body. They dip lightly into the hollow between his collarbones, and then stroke back down to circle his belly button.

“I did,” he says, spreading his legs when her fingers sidestep his groin entirely to slide feather light up the inside of his thigh. “You do realize that if you actually expect me to wait for two days I’m requisitioning a jet and flying to Jack, right?”

Ana’s laughter bubbles merrily.

“He was the one who said you should wait.”

Gabriel quirks an eyebrow.

“Yeah, as if he can resist when I put the moves on him.”

Jack snorts in his ear.

“Now I know you’re coming. I can hide.”

Gabriel scoffs.

“You don’t want to.”

“You got me there, I suppose. Ana?”

“Mmmm?”

“Fuck ‘im.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen as something cool and slick is pressed against his tender rim, and he groans deeply when it slides deep without resistance.

“I really wish that was my cock, believe me,” Jack says, the steel of command in his voice. “But I can’t fuck you tonight because I have to save the world again.”

“Ugh,” Gabriel manages, eyes falling shut as Ana moves it inside him. “Again? Didn’t we just save it last week?”

“Hnf, “Ana puffs through her nose. “It’s a stupid world.”

Gabriel can’t argue with that, forgets every thought about it as she hikes her tight skirt up and straddles his hips. She’s not wearing any panties, just a black lacy garter belt keeping her stockings up. His eyes roll back in his head as she sinks down on him, warm and wet around his aching cock, her hand thrusting the dildo never faltering.

“Anyway,” Jack continues. “I want you to close your eyes and imagine that dildo is my cock, just like I’m pretending that this sleeve thing here is your ass. I’ll tell you when you can come.”

It’s too much. He’s too tightly wound, can’t possibly hold back against this onslaught against his senses. Ana rocks gently on him, her cunt squeezing him as she moves, and Jack pants in his ear.

“Gonna make you mine again,” he murmurs, “fuck all traces of them out of you. Fill you up with me, with us.”

Gabriel whimpers.

“Please.”

“Fuck, Gabe. I have plans for you when I get home. Gonna spread your legs as wide apart as they go and tie them there. Get your hands out of the way somewhere. Then I’m gonna spank your ass until you can’t fucking take it, get one of those paddles that says ‘slut’ and flog it into your skin so that everyone who sees you knows what you are.”

Gabriel moans, fucking back on the dildo plunging into his ass, up into Ana moving above him.

“Then when your ass is red and every slightest touch burns, I’m gonna spread it so sweet and gentle and eat you out until you fucking beg me to fuck you anyway.”

Well, fuck, thinks Gabriel distantly as his body takes over and his release rushes through him like a dam breaking. What did Jack expect, going on like that?

Ana ‘oos’ gently and Jack chuckles in his ear, breaking for a deep, stuttering moan as he too comes somewhere halfway across the world.

“I told you,” Ana chides gently, bending forward to kiss him sweetly as his eyes slowly open. “Don’t worry,” she says kissing him again. “We’re not mad. It’s your birthday.”

Gabriel grins lazily, feeling Ana pull off him, her cunt drooling come over his belly.

“Are you still going to tie me up and spank me?”

“If you want it?” Jack chuckles. “Absolutely.”

Ana bumps her nose against his.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“I’ll leave you in Ana’s capable hands now, there’s some things I have to do if I want to actually get out of here this week. I love you. Both of you.”

“Mmm,” Gabriel replies, shifting over his bound wrists but still comfortable enough to begin to go boneless as Ana gently pulls the dildo from his body. “Love you too. Take care.”

They say their goodbyes, and Ana slips the eyepiece from her face and sets it on the bedside table before urging him up on his side to get at his hands.

“Looks like I have you all to myself tonight.”

“I guess you do,” Gabriel says on a purr. He’s soft and fuzzy inside, but if Ana wants more he’s not enough of a bastard to deny her. He walks his fingers up her thigh, feeling the lace under his fingertips. “Anything I can do for you?” he asks, eyebrow raised.

Ana laughs and catches his hand.

“Not covered in other people’s come, no,” she says, kissing his knuckles one by one. “Rain check? I just want to pamper you tonight.”

Gabriel stretches out luxuriously, popping his stiff shoulders.

“I’m not one to say no to that.”

“I know,” Ana says wryly. “Go draw yourself a bath, why don’t you.”

“Mmm,” Gabriel pretends to consider. “I want you to draw me a bath.”

Ana snorts, ruffling the fuzz of his hair.

“Tough. I’ll order you room service and then come wash your back for you, how’s that?”

It turns out to be pretty great. Ana follows through on her promise, going as far as to work his shoulders over with fingers whose strength never ceases to amaze him from something so slender. By the time their food is delivered his back feels better than it has in weeks. Ana thanks the waiter and puts the tray on a chair next to him, and then she slips into the narrow tub with him, causing something of a flooding incident. The food is safe, though, and they sit there until the water cools, laughing and feeding each other fries.

It’s not the birthday he expected, but he can’t say he minds too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I write for validation, otherwise I'd probably just draw :*


End file.
